rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anyanka
Lorelei Amaranth is an Elven necromancer roleplayed by Gantheon. She is known to be a rather zealous "scholar" by some and a former mass murderer by others. Supposedly repentant, that empty smile hides a remorseless monstrosity against the laws of nature themselves. In present day, Lorelei is little more the fetch of the person that she once was, the doppelganger of a woman whose purpose is long since lost. Personality Cunning and manipulative but possessing a strong sense of morality, there have been some rather conflicting reports as to what Lorelei's nature is. Ultimately, it seems to be either situational or entirely random, her philosophy rather neutral in truth, whatever the logic behind it seems to be. Unquestionably, some of the things she has done have been good and others terrible and others done entirely at random and "for the hell of it". Her reactions to situations seem to vary a great deal on how they are presented and who brings them to her attention. She has stated on several different occasions that she is rather Guthixian though it was likely a lie given her extensive practice of necromancy. History Of real name Llawryf "Saer", the Elf's clan name has gotten lost or was never a part of archives in the first place and her history is incomplete or entirely undocumented in some areas. Asking the woman herself seems to be as unfruitful as it is dangerous. What records there are of the woman are mostly linked with her tyrannical and temporary rule of Falador. The Amaranth name itself bears a history steeped with blood and foul magicks with a hidden, butcher's influence. The name has been previously attached to Yanille, Falador, Varrock, Ardougne and a few minor, outlying villages. Lorelei's history is filled with in-accuracies that suggest it has been heavily tampered with. Her files found in Ardougne list her as an arcanist and apothecary with no record at all and stipulate that she is married to the former Kinshra baron Xandres Zarco. In Falador and Varrock's records, her last name is stated to be "Cross" and mentions of having been officially adopted by Corvus Cross when its House came into power. Anything illegal linked to her name seems to have been either removed or pardoned entirely both by the White Knights and in the eyes of the law. Her adoption ensured that she is now recorded as of true noble blood despite of being of a now largely defunct royal house. What little is entirely certain about the woman is that she was once accused of witchcraft and mass murder. In the eyes of the law, these two severe crimes seem to have either seen their respective penances carried out or she has disappeared for lengths of time until they were forgotten. Someone clearly did their work in systematically destroying her records. The only thing that is largely agreed upon is that her ban from every magic-oriented organization including the Wizards' Guild, the Wizards' Tower and a number of private groups as well. It is stated in the records that "her behavior is unbecoming for an arcanist and researcher of her caliber". Appearance Lorelei figures to be a rather unimpressive woman in both stature and figure. Standing at about 5'8" of full height with a lithe, willowy figure, those signature frame-less spectacles resting upon her nose and soft, welcoming Elven features ensure that she seems deceptively non-threatening. Tall and fair, the Elf boasts the ageless countenance of her people and yet the turmoil, grey-blue eyes of someone that has seen her fair share of horrors. She is generally clad in rather simply, generally in darker colors with a pair of slacks. Her cloak disguises an elegant knife bearing the Caedo's marks that is sheathed at the base of her back. While she is rather non-threatening, she seems to be nonetheless careful and has taken to wearing spiked gauntlets and given her former profession of killer for hire, it is likely that she is rather heavily armed, if only rather subtly. Affiliations/Loyalties * House Cross * House Amaranth * The Grey Knight Order * The Caedo Brotherhood * The Sliskean faction (suspected) * Sillis Grey/Varis Grey and co Enemies * White Knight Order * The Ryder family Trivia * Lorelei named herself such after the story of a Siren by the same name that she once heard. * She's a former soldier, though there are no records of her being associated to any currently known military. It is possible that she was training to be a soldier when she was still functioning under her real name. * Lorelei is terrified of any large expanse, such as the sea or the desert and reportedly does not like looking up at the sky either. This is likely because of the time that she spent in the Void. * Sillis Grey was her first husband and she once stated that, while she loves him in a way that she will never love anyone else in, that they just weren't meant to be happy together. * Lorelei is an unrepentant alcoholic. * She has two sons, one of Sillis Grey and the other of Xandres Zarco. |text1="Default" |item2= Lorelei Amaranth is an Elf roleplayed by Gantheon. She is known to be a rather zealous "scholar" by some and a once mass murderer by the masses. Supposedly repentant, that empty smile hides a remorseless monstrosity against the laws of nature themselves. Sanngriðr The infamous Lich Sanngriðr (or aptly named Hierophantes by some) is the product of foul magicks and "one heart-broken poet's madness and folly" and figures to be, in truth, the monster that Lorelei Amaranth has kept buried. Personality As opposed to her more known self, the Lich has a tendency to largely keep to herself and prefer it that way. Boasting Lorelei's cunning and manipulative qualities and none of her morality, the Lich portrays herself as the perfect zealot. Charismatic and confident though with questionable intentions, she is not someone to be taken lightly. Her love for Zaros is as recent as it is fanatic. One thing is for sure, she is nothing if not truly eccentric. Favoring to speak mostly in third person for whatever reason, she also seems to fancy herself as genderless because "Sanngriðr simply doesn't care to identify with either gender" and thus does not bother with such "trivial, mortal business". In the rare occasion that Sanngriðr speaks about Lorelei, she does not consider it to be her but rather some poor fetch based on the remnant of a few collected memories. History If the Lich's word is to be trusted at all, Sanngriðr has long since forgotten her real name. It is possible that this is largely because Sanngriðr does not identify with Lorelei in any shape or form and thus does not acknowledge it's real name Llawryf "Saer". It is also possible that Lorelei and Sanngriðr have truly forgotten the name. When asked about it's past, Sanngriðr has revealed on a few occasions that it was a human poet that fell into necromancy after a terrible accident that befell its first love and wished to bring them back only to instead become subject to necromancy's terrible corrupting nature and becoming obsessed with the possibility of immortality. This seems to reference Lorelei's own quest to resurrect her first love, despite Sanngriðr choosing to not acknowledge her at all, perhaps for safety reasons as the Lich often parades with Lorelei's guise. To reference the Lich's fabricated past (as Lorelei is formerly a soldier and not a poet), Sanngriðr does happen to speak in rhymes, tongues and has been known to reference and relay poetry on several different occasions, some of it even seeming to be of its own creation. Appearance Sanngriðr is an imposing, war-robed figure standing at a prestigious 6'7" of full height. Generally masked, the signature mask of the warrior-priest caste of Zaros presents the displeased, almost haughty look of a conqueror. Its figure is too-slender for its height - towering, in truth, over most of those it is faced with. Its grey and purple clothing is something of a loose fit, leaving everything to the imagination. When the Lich shifts, loud, echoing popping sounds are heard. It seems to have a tendency to shift and move however it pleases, regardless of how a body should usually move. The war-priest's timbre doesn't seem to be carried by lung, what with the resonance in its tone and the overlap of different voices that does not allow one to guess which one is the rightful one. Beyond the mask, the Lich's features are sharp, angular and its skin bearing the expected deathly pallor. It seems to have molded its appearance through magic to loosely resemble a rejuvenated female Mahjarrat. In countenance, it has loosely been compared to Moia, Lucien's daughter, though lacking the gem in its forehead that the Mahjarrat typically bear. Its skin bears a number of dark markings seeming to reference some ancient ritual or another. The Lich's hair is blood-red, cascading all the way down to its waist when it has half a mind to remove its mask and the pins that keep its hair under control. Its pupil-less stare and unblinking eyes seeming to suck the life from anything they rest upon. Whenever the Lich smiles thinly or speaks, one might notice that its teeth happen to be sharp and gleam in the light. Affiliations/Loyalties * Though she was forced to turn on him because of a Mahjarrat named Exenstrandros, Thorvald is a colleague that the Lich holds in high regard. Enemies * Opposing religious factions. Trivia * Sanngriðr means "very violent, very cruel" and is the name of one of the Valkyries in Norse mythology. * She uses necromancy to prolong the lives of the victims she uses for anthropomancy in an attempt to heighten her visions. |text2=The Lich }} Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Amaranth Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Lich